Untamed
by xXForevermoreXx
Summary: A short story about how Trunks and Pan are unable to control their feelings for one another. TP


Untamed

* * *

He felt her shiver beside him from the cold, and he took off his leather jacket and covered her with it. He smiled down at her, and she smiled back, sleepily. He heard her whisper a 'thanks', and he mumbled a 'you're welcome' back to her. He leaned back, his hands behind him, on the blanket beneath the two. He could feel the breeze against his skin, but he ignored the cold.

His eyes traveled to her beautifully framed face, her brown eyes staring at the sky. Her dark hair gracefully followed the direction of the wind, and he was able to catch the sight of her exposed neck. Her skin was looked so soft that he had the urge to touch her there, but he didn't. This was how it was. They would be close together, but never touch unless it was a natural act, like hugging only to comfort or when they were joking around. When her hair went back in place when the wind stopped its course, her neck covered once again by her hair, he mentally cursed the wind to have stopped.

"What time is it?"

Pan's voice brought him back from his reverie, and he quickly cleared his throat and blushed, as if she had just caught him staring at her, even though he was sure she wasn't even aware of his gaze. He checked his watch on his wrist, his right hand the only one stabilizing his body position. When he read the time, he quickly placed his left arm behind him again, evening out his weight on both arms. "It's almost eight."

She smiled again, gripping the jacket around her from the inside. "Do you want to leave yet?" She continued to stare ahead, not meeting his eyes. She knew he was looking at her but she didn't bother to ask him why.

Trunks shook his head. "Not really. Do you?"

She turned around to look at him, and he gave her a mischievous smile. She had to laugh at his expression, and she shrugged. "If you don't want to go yet, I'll stay."

He caught the slight pink tint on her cheeks as she blushed, and his smile grew wider. "Alright, if you're going to stay, I'll leave," he joked, pretending to get up, but she caught his hand and pulled him to the ground. He fell on the ground, his back to the blanket, and her hands on his arm. He laughed at her actions, noticing the angry look on her face. "Come on, Pan, it was a joke." Her anger melted from her face, and she playfully hit his arm, a soft smile replacing her frown.

"You're such a dork," she said, leaning back to lie next to him. She felt him snake his arm around her, under her neck and to her side. She moved in her spot, finding a comfortable position and then lay contented, her body touching his.

"Well it's a good thing you like dorks," he replied, his body warming up, either from her body heat or his mind playing tricks on him because of how close she was to him, he wasn't sure, but he didn't care.

"No, just this dork," she said, nudging his side with her elbow closest to him. She heard him chuckle beside her, and she smiled, looking at the cloudless sky above them.

"Well Pan, I love you too." He hadn't meant to say it, but when it did, he felt her body stiffen. He studied her features, searching for any sign of discomfort. Her face was emotionless though, and he sighed softly. Maybe she hadn't heart him? But she was so close to him, how could she not have?

He realized that she was trying to pretend not to have heard him. He looked away, to his side and stared at the grass. He heard her softly sigh beside him and, with the arm beneath her neck; he wrapped his arm around her body until he grabbed onto her left hand. When she gently gripped his hand that took hold of hers, he felt his heart skip a beat. She really didn't know what she was doing to him. He turned back to look at her, and was surprised when their noses bumped.

He heard her gasp, but they didn't look away to break that contact. Her breath against his lips was almost too much for him to handle. He couldn't help but lean closer to her, but before his lips made contact with hers, she spoke, stopping him.

"Don't."

Her quiet words were simple, yet strong. She let go of his hand and sat up. He sat up too, feeling a pang in his heart, hurt from her response.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, but he felt he didn't really need to apologize. After all, he knew she really loved him, and the look in her eyes proved it. If she wasn't in love with him, why was she sitting beside him? Why had stayed with him for hours, doing nothing but watch the sky slowly change? But maybe it was just his imagination. His wish: a hope that she loves him just as much as he loves her. Maybe he was just kidding himself. "You should… Probably leave." She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he had to look away from her before he did anything similar to what he was about to do earlier when they were lying down. Her scent invaded his senses though, and he couldn't help but steal a glance at the girl beside him.

"What happened to us, Trunks?" she asked him, her voice soft, almost innocent.

"What do you mean?"

She laughed bitterly. "You know what," she replied, referring to their 'almost' kiss. "What's wrong? None of the girls back at the office satisfy you anymore?"

"You know I'm not like that."

She sighed again, but didn't speak. Pan sat up, her head leaving his warm shoulder, and looked away from him, bringing her hands to her face. She sniffled, and when he realized that she was crying, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, shaking her head.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I was supposed to be cheering you up; that's why I came here, remember? You wanted to forget about everything and have fun, but I can't…" she had to stop before she lost control of her breathing. He gently grabbed her chin and turned her head so that she faced him. He wiped the tears away that fell to her cheeks, and she grabbed his hand, pulling it away from her face. "Trunks, why did you ask me to come here?"

He smiled at her, but it was a sad one. "Because you're you, and I…" He didn't finish, but he was sure she knew what he was going to say. He watched her bottom lip tremble, and when she realized he was staring at her, she looked away. He laughed bitterly and went back to leaning on his elbows behind him. "Sorry."

She forced a laugh, but didn't turn to look at him. "You know that there was a time I… Loved you, right?"

"And then something happened that made you stop."

She shook her head. "No. I just got tired of waiting." She turned her head a little so that she could see him from the corner of her eyes. "Do you know how many times I cried myself to sleep because you wouldn't even confront me about it? The day I told you, you quickly changed the subject. Do you know how much that hurt, Trunks?" she asked, her voice quiet and unsteady.

He couldn't find the right words to speak.

"But do you know how stupid I am?" she didn't wait for him to say anything as she continued. "Just because you held my hand and said my name, I… I can't believe I'm falling for you again." She stood up then, but before she was able to walk away, he grabbed her and pulled her down to the ground. He pinned her down by her shoulders, and she struggled to get up but when she was unable to, she looked to her side, refusing to meet his eyes.

He whispered her name, and when she didn't respond, he said her name again, under his breath.

"I love you, Trunks."

Her voice was so soft that if he hadn't seen her lips moving when she spoke, he probably would have mistaken it with the wind. He slowly loosened his hold on her, and she sat up. At first, he looked away but when he sensed she was afraid, he met her eyes. He gave her a tentative small smile but before he could speak, she spoke.

"But I can't… We shouldn't, I mean." She ran her hands through her hair, breaking their eye contact and looking away at the grass beside her.

"We shouldn't what?" he asked jokingly, wondering what she would say. She blushed and looked away, not answering his question. He couldn't help but laugh, wondering what on earth he was doing. Was he upset that he wasn't able to tell her his feelings before, which resulted in her giving up on him? When she had told him she fell in love with him again, was he just going to change the subject again, hoping she wouldn't hate him after?

Pan leaned back, her forearms on the ground, holding her up. "You're stupid, you know that?"

He smiled and leaned back too, in the same position she was in. Was he really going to make the same mistake he had made long ago when she had confessed her feelings to him? Was he really a coward? "Pan," he found himself whispering, almost so that she couldn't hear. He wasn't sure if he should continue, or if he even wanted her to hear him say her name.

"What?" she apparently heard him.

"I love you too."

He couldn't stop himself, and before she was able to respond or have a chance to, he leaned to her and captured her lips with his and was surprised when he felt her hand touch the side of his neck. Her fingers gently grazed his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

It was then that he lost his balance and fell on top of her, pushing her to the ground, though their kiss never broke. She whimpered into his mouth when they fell, but the hand she had on his neck never left. He opened his mouth slightly and gently sucked on her bottom lip, until she opened her mouth too. When she did though, he felt her hand on his neck let go and come in contact with his chest, pushing him away.

He held his body up from above her with his arm by her body. He breathed just as heavily as she did, their cheeks slightly pink either from embarrassment or from their short kiss. Sure, he was embarrassed that she had pushed him away, but he was also heated by their contact. As for Pan, she showed no emotion whatsoever, even when she looked into his deep blue eyes.

She looked away and brought her hand to his chest again and pushed him up off her so she could sit up again. "That," she said between breaths. "We shouldn't do that."

He couldn't help but feel hurt by her reaction to his kiss. "So you didn't like it?" he asked without thinking.

Pan blushed a deeper shade of red. She felt his hand on her leg but she didn't pull away. "Trunks," she started. "I just think that if… If we continued with what you initiated earlier, it… It won't be pretty."

"So you're saying it'll be ugly?" He couldn't help but joke around like he always did. He smiled at her reaction though, which was a slight nudge on his shoulder with hers. "What was the first reaction you had when I kissed you though, before you started thinking? If I remember correctly, didn't you do this?" he asked, moving his hand up to her neck and slowly bringing her closer to him.

"Trunks, really, stop it," she murmured, but she didn't even try to move away. She didn't resist him pulling her slowly to him.

He paused just before they were too close. "I really don't want to leave it just like that," his voice was barely a whisper.

She glanced away but then looked back into his eyes. She didn't speak, but as seconds passed, her eyes trailed down to his lips. She slowly put one hand on his shoulder, and he thought that she was going to push him away like she had done before. But she didn't.

"Trunks, we shouldn't."

"Why not?"

She watched as he leaned in closer and their noses bumped gently together. She swallowed hard, unable to think straight as she felt his breath against her lips. "Because…" she had forgotten what the reason why they shouldn't be doing anything, when he softly pressed his lips against the corner of her lips. She gasped and she would have fallen back if it weren't for his strong arms holding her small frame. One hand supported her as she put it behind her and she turned her head away from him, breaking the contact.

"I didn't hear an excuse yet," he whispered in her ear and she shifted her body uncomfortably, her hand leaving his shoulder but she blushed when her hand accidentally pushed hard on his belt around his waist as it went down. His mouth opened and he gasped from that contact but after a second, he gave her a mischievous smile. "Oh, so was that your motive all along? You just wanted to get in bed with me?" he joked, waiting for her usual response to his crude humor.

He didn't expect her to grab onto his shirt and pull him down, crushing her lips to his.

He grunted when she unexpectedly but purposely fell so that she was on her back and he was above her. He broke their kiss, shifting his body so that he was in a more comfortable position. His hands that held him up were by her head, and he slid his hand down so that he rested on his forearms, the distance between them shorter. Then, without speaking, he looked into her dark eyes staring right back at his deep dark blue ones. He slowly lowered his head until he captured her lips with his, their eyes closing at the same time when they made contact.

He felt her hands grasp the material of his shirt on his stomach, and she pulled it down so that his body covered hers completely, shielding her from the slight breeze. It wasn't very cold though, as it was July, the temperature hitting a nice 75 degrees, even this late at night. He wanted to be above her though, not touching her, as he didn't want her to feel the growing hardness between his legs. When he lifted his body up though, she pulled him down again. He fought the urge to groan as she arched her back slightly, pressing against his body. His eyebrows furrowed downwards as he resisted, but it was as if Pan wanted to hear him groan when she pressed herself against him harder.

He couldn't help but grab her waist with one of his hands and held her hip hard against his, giving up on hiding the fact that he was quite turned on. He felt Pan's hand leave his shirt and she made a sort of a half whimper, half moan sound against his lips, feeling the bulge against her. He smiled into their kiss, feeling her face heat up from embarrassment, and then he trailed down to kiss her neck, breathing in her scent as he did.

She whispered his name as realization flooded her mind. If they weren't careful, they could be heading down the road to regrets. This time she said his name more clearly. "Trunks." She gasped when he kissed a tender spot on her neck, and she couldn't help but close her eyes from that contact. She heard him chuckle, his breath against her neck, and she gripped the material covering his arms. "W-we need to…"

He enraptured her neck with his mouth and Pan was unable to finish her sentence. He felt her hands tighten its hold on his sweater, and he couldn't help but smirk at her response. "What was it that we needed to do?" he whispered in her ear, and her eyebrows furrowed downwards, trying to get back her senses.

"Trunks, you know what," she gasped quietly when he kissed her neck again.

He smiled. "Okay."

And that was it. She was surprised when he rolled off of her, allowing her to get up. She couldn't help but feel disappointment. "I'll admit that that was… It was… Well, you _do_ get enough practice with other people, I'm sure."

He laughed. "What are you talking about?" He turned to look at her mischievously. "If you want me to do that again, just ask." She nudged him with her shoulder, not meeting his eyes, and he just laughed. "So what's it going to be, Pan?"

She turned to look at him, and when their eyes met, she gave him a small smile when he leaned towards her. "What do you want my answer to be, Trunks?" she asked, her voice sultry.

He smiled too, glancing down at her soft, red lips. "What do you think?"

"I think you just don't want to admit how untamed you are."

"Untamed?" he grinned at her choice of words. "I guess you're right." And with that said, he pressed his lips against hers again.

* * *

A/N: Aw man, I can't believe I just wrote that. Haha, how embarrassing. And posting it too! Wow if my friends found out that _I_ wrote this, I'd probably die! Haha anyway, doesn't this make you feel disgusted? Like when you happen to walk by a couple and then they suddenly stop and start swapping saliva right in front of you? It gets so freakin' annoying! Hm… At least I was able to get that out of my system by writing a sickening story like this one. Lol. Well, unless some of you like this stuff. If so, then I'm glad you like it! Don't forget to review! If a lot of you people like it, I just might incorporate this theme into my upcoming stories. :P If you didn't like it, well… I'm sorry for putting the image in your mind. Haha.


End file.
